Trevor (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Trevor |jname=トロバ |tmname=Trova |slogan=no |image=Trevor anime.png |size=250px |caption=Trevor |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Gray |hair=Orange |hometown=Lumiose City |region=Kalos |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart=Trevor |anime=yes |epnum=XY039 |epname=Summer of Discovery! |enva=Michael Lockwood Crouch |java=Minami Fujii }} Trevor (Japanese: トロバ Trova) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer and photographer from Lumiose City and a rival of . History Trevor debuted in Summer of Discovery! along with and , and his . After and saw the complete Kanto trio, Trevor came down from the stairs, exhausted from chasing Charmander. Later, he had a with Clemont and his . The battle didn't continue after Chespin was accidentally burned by Charmander. In Day Three Blockbusters!, Trevor fished a during the which gave his team the win. He was also in a Pokévision video along with his teammates but did not win. In Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, Trevor, along with Team Squirtle and their rival team, Team Froakie, put aside their differences to find and . In Battling Into the Hall of Fame!, he had a with Ash, , and Clemont. Despite putting up a great fight, Trevor was the first one to get defeated and then Shauna and Tierno got defeated afterwards. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Trevor watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class along with Tierno and Shauna. In A Legendary Photo Op!, Trevor met up with and in Mt. Molteau. He tried getting Charmeleon to calm down but didn't work. He then battled Ash and lost. He revealed to the group that he sought out to take a picture of the , as he was able to get and . He showed them pictures of Pokémon that were different than normal, such as 's hair length. Trevor and the group conducted their search on Mt. Molteau. Along the way, he got distracted by a . He eventually found Moltres at the top of Mt. Molteau when the battle with Team Rocket disturbed it from its slumber. He and the group took cover when Moltres began attacking them. Trevor then witnessed Ash's Fletchinder evolve into in an attempt to protect the group. After leaving Mt. Molteau, Trevor revealed that he succeeded in getting Moltres's picture and waved goodbye to Ash and his friends. Trevor briefly appeared in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where he was seen taking a picture of a . In Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Trevor watched the Showcase Master Class on television along with Tierno. In A League of His Own!, Trevor was revealed to have fulfilled the requirements to enter the Lumiose Conference. In the opening of the conference, he and Tierno were seen talking to Ash. The next day, he battled Alain in the first round and lost without knocking out any of his Pokémon, leaving Trevor disappointed in himself. After losing, he decided to remain in Lumiose City to watch the rest of the League together with his friends, which he did up until Down to the Fiery Finish!. In A Towering Takeover!, Trevor joined the fight against Team Flare. Diantha tasked him, Shauna, Tierno and Sawyer with helping the citizens during the crisis. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Rocking Kalos Defenses!, and Forming a More Perfect Union!, he watched the crisis unfold on television in a Pokémon Center. He later reappeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! to watch the performance that Serena put on to boost morale. In Till We Compete Again!, Trevor and the rest of his group were watching the wild Pokémon who had escaped Lumiose City during the Team Flare incident. Character Like in the games, his goal as a Trainer is to meet every Pokémon in the Pokédex as stated during his introduction. Throughout his , Trevor aims to take pictures of all the Pokémon he encounters. He is mostly interested in ones with differences in their features, however slight, as evidenced in A Legendary Photo Op!. Pokémon This listing is of Trevor's known in the : is the starter Pokémon Trevor received from Professor Sycamore. It is an energetic, if not hyperactive, Pokémon, who loves to . As a , it defeated Clemont's Chespin in a battle and was used again in a Team Battle against Ash's Pikachu, Serena's Fennekin. and Clemont's Chespin alongside Shauna's Bulbasaur and Tierno's Squirtle, where it lost to Pikachu.}} Justin Anselmi |desc=Trevor first used against Alain in the Lumiose Conference. However, Aerodactyl was quickly defeated by Alain's Mega Charizard X. None of Aerodactyl's moves are known.}} Aurora Bea |desc=Trevor first used his White Flower against Alain in the Lumiose Conference. As with Aerodactyl, Florges was quickly defeated by Alain's Mega Charizard X. Florges's only known move is .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Trevor has obtained in the Kalos region: * (prior to A Legendary Photo Op!) * Seven unknown Badges (prior to A League of His Own!) Pokémon League Trevor has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lumiose Conference - Top 64 (A League of His Own!) Pokémon competitions Trevor has competed in the following : * Pokémon Summer Camp - Runner-up (with and ; Battling Into the Hall of Fame!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=藤井美波 Minami Fujii |en=Michael Lockwood Crouch |de=Tobias John von Freyend |it=Annalisa Longo |fi=Mirjami Heikkinen (XY039-XY042) Heljä Heikkinen (XY086) Susa Saukko (XY125-present) |es_la=Ferso Velázquez |es_eu=Sara Vivas |pl=Monika Pikuła |pt_br=Lucas Gama (S17-S18) }} See also * Trevor * Trevor (Adventures) * Category:Anime characters Category:Photographers Category:Trainers with Key Stones es:Trevor/Trovato fr:Trovato (dessin animé) it:Trovato (anime) zh:多罗巴（动画）